


Supernatural Love

by MaidenK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Half-Vampires, Hunters, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, MM, Monsters, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Tender Dean Winchester, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Top Dean Winchester, Vampires, Wincest - Freeform, brocest, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenK/pseuds/MaidenK
Summary: Sam and Dean fight against monsters and demons to protect the one's they love, but can they truly love the one they want most?  It will be wincest between Sam and Dean, if that isn't your cup of tea please feel free to pass on reading the story. This will be slightly AU as Bobby, Rufus and Crowley are still alive. I also will not be posting about the apocalypse.  Sorry I suck a summaries!
Relationships: Bobby - Relationship, Bobby Singer/Rufus Turner, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Sam/liam
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own Supernatural or it's characters. If you like the story please leave a review.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get hot and heavy in the shower after a ghost rattle's Sam's lungs. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Supernatural or it's characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

Sam's POV:

Dean fires a round of salt at the ghost and it shrieks before dissolving. I rummage as quickly as I can through the box until my fingers graze the silk of the ribbon. I yank it out and flip open my lighter, trying to get it to catch. Howls ring through the room and Dean's eyes flit from corner to corner, trying to pinpoint the next place where the ghost will appear. The lighter finally catches but before I can burn the ribbon, a hand fazes through my back and grips my lungs. It squeezes and I gasp for breath. Dean yells my name but I fall to my knees and drop the ribbon. Dean fires round after round and the ghost dissolves. I fall to the ground, trying to drag any bit of air I can get into my abused lungs. Dean grabs the ribbon and I watch as it catches fire. The ghost shrieks in pain before disappearing in a wave of flames. Dean drops to his knees beside me and gathers me into his arms. My chest burns and my throat aches, but I manage a small smile. Dean huffs and pushes my hair from my face. He leans down and brushes a soft kiss to my lips. I hum softly and he chuckles at me. 

"You have to be more careful Sammy. I don't want to lose you." I nod and Dean helps me to my feet. He wraps me in a hug and I snuggle into his warmth. My body aches and all I want is to have a long, hot shower and curl up next to Dean. I bend down to grab our duffles but he beats me to it and gives me a withering look when I go to protest. He grips my hand and pulls me from the decrepit house. 

...

I tilt my head under the spray of hot water and groan as it soothes my aching muscles. Being flung around by ghosts and having my lungs attacked can really take a lot out of a guy. I close my eyes and let the water wash away the grime covering my face. The door opens and I can hear Dean shuffling around outside the curtain. Cold air slithers into my little bubble of steam and I look over my shoulder to see Dean stepping in behind me. He grins at me and I turn back to the water. He presses up close to me and trails kisses over my shoulder-blade. His hand traces a shape on my back and he lets out a shaky breath. 

"Your bruising already." Dean wraps his arms around my waist and I lean back against him. His lips leave a fiery trail across my skin and I shiver, despite the scorching temperature of the water. 

"I'm not surprised. My chest is still hurting a bit." Dean grumbles behind me and leans his chin on my shoulder. I tilt my head and kiss his nose. He pouts and so I lean down to place a chaste kiss to his puckered lips. 

"I should have known where the ghost was going next. I should have protected you better." Dean's lips twist in disgust and I turn around to face him. He lets him arms drop from my waist, crossing them as he avoids my eyes. 

"It wasn't your fault Dean and if you haven't noticed I'm a grown man. I can handle ghost attacks." Dean looks me up and down and licks his lips. His eyes smolder when he meets my gaze and I flush under the spray of water. 

"Oh I've noticed alright." Dean steps closer and cups my jaw. I lean down and meet him halfway in a wet kiss. He forces my mouth open and flicks my tongue with his. I groan and press closer to him. He grabs my hip and thrusts his cock against mine, our tongues slicking together in a sensual dance. He bumps his cock against my tip and I grasp his shoulders, my fingers curling around his throat. He reaches down and grips both of our cocks in his fist and jerks them together. 

"Hmm Dean, squeeze tighter." Dean complies and his fist is like a vise around my cock. He pumps quicker, adding a twist with a snap of his wrist and scrapes his nails against my sensitive flesh. Our cocks glide together, partly from the water and partly from the come leaking from both of our tips. 

"You feel so good Sammy. So wet." Dean slants his mouth across mine and I flick my tongue against his lips, tasting the salt on his skin. He pumps faster and I rise up on the balls of my feet when he yanks me forward. I hiss and thrust my hips, trying to get closer to the heaven that is his fist. His cock rubs against mine and I dig my nails into his throat. Dean moans and pumps his hand quicker, his thumb nail flicking my slit. I can feel the tingle at the base of my spine and my balls draw up. 

"I'm close, so close." I pant like a dog in heat and force my eyes open when Dean snarls at me. His green eyes burn into me and I can feel myself getting lost in the deep orbs. Dean releases his death grip on our cocks and I growl with frustration. He smirks at me and spins me around to face the shower head. He reaches around and clasps my throbbing cock in his fist. He jerks me like his life depends on it and I throw my head back and scream my release, loud enough for the people in the room next to us to hear. Dean pushes on my back and I slump forward against the shower wall. My body tingles and my legs shake but I know what to do. I spread my legs and curl my back, pushing my ass out for Dean. He spreads my cheeks and places the tip of his cock to my hole. I look over my shoulder at him and he licks his lips before pushing the tip in, popping past the first ring of my inner muscles. My ass burns but I push back, trying to get him to go further. Dean grips my hip, stilling my movements. 

"We don't have lube baby." I whine in protest but Dean grips my hip tighter. Dean wraps his hand around his cock and begins a fast paced rhythm, his wrist twisting and his nails scraping his swollen flesh. His cock is flushed a deep red, his veins a prominent purple and he looks like he will burst any second. His balls are drawn tight against his cock and I thrust my hips back to meet his hips. He looks up at me and I lick my lips and bit my lip, letting him see the fiery arousal burning in my very soul. Dean thrusts harder against me and my hole burns as he stretches me with only the water from the shower. His cock kicks against me and he throws his head back, the cords in his neck thumping under his skin. I feel the hot splash of his come flood inside me and I groan. Dean slumps against me and brushes a kiss to my shoulder. He catches his breath and I reach back to stroke his slick skin, my fingers dancing over the various scars and puckered skin of his arms and shoulders. 

"It's always so damn good with you Sammy. Always." Dean pulls away slowly and I hiss in pain. My hole throbs and I turn slowly to face him. Dean watches me with a worried twist of his lips and I smile reassuringly. 

"I love you Dean." He smiles and kisses my jaw, his tongue flicking out to taste my skin. 

"I love you Sammy. Forever." We finish up in the shower, Dean insisting on washing the come from my hole. I complained but he promised to replace it as soon as we got some rest. That mollified me for now. I snuggle next to him in our bed and listen as his snores filter out beside me. He lays curled against me, his leg thrown over my hip. His arm is wrapped tight against my chest and I brush a small kiss to his wrist. I should get some sleep but worry nags at my mind. We've been on the hunt for a vamp that's been turning people, reports suggesting that an army is being amassed. Along with that worry, comes the constant worry of what people would think of Dean and I's relationship. It may be wrong to most people but to us, it's perfect. We've always known on some level that we would always belong to each other, but two years ago it became clear that the love we once called brotherly was in fact the soul crushing, butterfly inducing, all-consuming love that two people whose souls are one, shares. I was afraid to move forward, afraid to admit that I was in love with Dean but he surprised me, by admitting it first. I almost died from a werewolf attack and Dean stayed by my side for days, his eyes haunted as I fought to stay alive. When I came to, he kissed me and told me never to scare him like that again. Ever since we've been even more inseparable. Dean mumbles in his sleep, pulling me from my thoughts and snuggles closer to me. I smile and close my eyes, letting sleep claim me as my lover/brother holds me close. 


	2. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean run into a mysterious stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Supernatural or it's characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

The sunlight peeking through the cheap hotel blinds, scorches the outsides of my eyelids and I squint. I rub the sleep from my eyes and look over at Dean. He's asleep on his stomach with his arms and legs thrown out around him, his soft snores like music to my ears. The sheet rides low on the curve of his ass and my hands itch to trace it. I shake my head and slowly get out of bed, trying not to wake Dean. I throw on some jeans and one of Dean's t-shirts. It stretches tight across my shoulders and I lift the collar and sniff, trying to catch a trace of Dean's scent. He snorts and rolls over in the bed, his hand searching for me before pulling my pillow to his chest. My lips curve into a delighted smile and I lean down to brush a soft kiss to his hair. My bag sits by the door and I swing it over my shoulder before pulling the door closed quietly behind me. I walk across the street to the diner and search for an empty booth away from the chatter of the locals. I pull my laptop and notebook from my bag when a strange man slides in across from me. He wears layers, despite the warm spring temperature and a wide hat pulled low on his face. 

"Can I help you?" The man says nothing for a moment before grinning at me. He tilts his face up and pulls the dark sunglasses off. 

"I saw a handsome man enter alone and thought to myself, ask him to breakfast." He pulls his hat off and sits it beside him. 

"If you don't mind I would prefer to eat alone." The man grins bigger and turns his full face to me. My heart skips a beat and he licks his lips. His face is angelic, smooth tan skin, straight white teeth and eyes the deepest shade of blue I've ever seen. He shakes out his shaggy, sand colored hair and thrusts his hand out. I stare at it for a moment before doing the same. He clasps my hand tight and his skin is hot to the touch. My skin tingles from where we touch and I quickly pull back. He smiles and places his hands in his lap. 

"I'm Liam. Are you here doing homework?" He continues to smile at me and cocks his head to the side, as if studying me. 

"I'm Sam. I'm here working on a news article actually." The lie slips past my lips easily and Liam nods along, his eyes continuing to search my face. The waitress appears and he finally turns his gaze away from me. He rambles on about his order and I take this chance to study him. His face has the softness and curves of a man used to the comforts of life, but his body is compact and sturdy looking under all his layers. He is cute and if I weren't with Dean I might even try to chat him up. He laughs at something the waitress says and catches me staring. He holds my gaze and flicks his tongue out, wetting his lips. His eyes are vibrant and full of hunger. My breath catches in my throat and I have to force myself to look away. The waitress asks what I want and I just throw out the first thing I see on the menu. Liam grins at my reaction and his eyes soften as he relaxes in his seat. The waitress bustles away as I fiddle with my pen. 

"You're quite lovely Sam. Are you seeing anyone?" His melodic voice flows over me and I almost drop my pen. I look up at him and he watches me with tender eyes and a gentle smile. I'm about to answer when the door chimes behind him and Dean enters, his hair sleep tousled. I catch his eye and he makes his way over, a sweet smile on his lips. He stops at our table and looks at Liam, his eyes crinkled. I scoot over in my booth and he slides in next to me, his hand stroking the inside of my thigh for a moment under the table. 

"I woke up and you were gone. Coffee urge first thing?" Dean rumbles beside me, his voice still laced with sleep. I nod and press my shoulder up against his. Liam smiles at Dean and holds out his hand for him to shake. Dean stares at it. Liam frowns slightly before lowering his hand. 

"Dean, this is Liam. We just met." Liam throws me a smile and folds his hands on the table. 

"I saw Sam walk in and knew I had to meet him. He's just so handsome, I could eat him right up." I flush under his praise and Dean scoots closer to me. The waitress returns with our food and Dean orders his usual bacon and eggs. Dean stares Liam down as he unfolds his napkin and silverware. I shovel my breakfast in my mouth, unsure what to say next. Dean breaks the silence and slings his arm over the back of our booth, settling in beside me. 

...

Dean's POV: 

I wake up and Sam is gone, the side of his bed growing cold. I didn't get to wake up with my man in my arms, or get to give him his early morning blowjob. So to say the least I am not in a chipper mood. I hate when Sam wakes up before me and sneaks out of the room. I'm a late sleeper but that doesn't mean I wouldn't get up early to be with him if he woke me up. It's something I need to talk to Sam about that's for sure. It also doesn't help that when I walked in, Sam is having breakfast with some guy who is mentally fucking him with his eyes. I wanted to stake a claim to Sam, hump his leg or pee a circle around him, or just push him over the table and fuck him raw. I grin as I relax in the booth next to Sam, my arm slung around the back, my fingers in reach to touch the silky strands of his hair. 

"So Liam, you a local?" The bastard grins at me again and eats his breakfast slowly. 

"I'm on a vacation of sorts. I'm actually looking for someone and hoping to meet up with them soon." His usual smile falls away and his face grows serious. He grips his fork with surprising force and it bends slightly under his fingers. He releases it with a sigh and smiles once more. 

"Well, I hope you find them." Sam murmurs beside me as he chews and I twitch my fingers over the tiny hairs at the nape of his neck. He smiles over at me before wiping his mouth off with his napkin. Never once did I think I would be jealous of a napkin but here we are. Liam sits back in his seat and folds his hands in his lap. He looks between us, his eyes curious. 

"Are you two together?" Sam sputters slightly, choking on his toast. He peeks over at me, unsure if he should say we are brothers or partners. I want to claim him and tell this smiling bastard that Sam belongs to me but I don't want him to feel like I forced him to tell people. I shrug and he frowns slightly before glancing at Liam. 

"We're brothers." Sam's voice is tinged with sadness and I look over to see hurt flash in his eyes before he smiles at Liam. Damn it. I should have told that bastard Sam was mine the first moment I walked in. Liam grins at Sam and reaches out to touch his hand. I grit my teeth and clench my fork. Thankfully Sam pulls away before he can touch him but Liam only smiles bigger. He pulls out his wallet and tosses some bills on the table. He grins at Sam and pulls a card from his pocket. He pushes it our way and scoots out of the booth. 

"My number is on the back, give me a call sometime." He winks and throws a flirty wave over his shoulder as he leaves. Sam stares at the card for a moment before pushing it aside. He finishes his coffee as I eat the last bit of my eggs, the silence growing uncomfortable around us. 

"I'm sorry." Sam pauses and looks over at me, his smoky blue eyes shine with sadness. I lean towards him and bump our noses together. He smiles briefly before frowning into his coffee. 

"It's not like we have to tell everyone but sometimes I want people to know your mine." Sam shrugs and studies the coffee grinds at the bottom of his cup. I grip his chin and force his head to meet mine. 

"We can tell anyone you want. I love you Sammy." Sam finally smiles and I lean over to brush a sweet kiss to his puffy lips. He grips my thigh and parts under my searching tongue. We kiss, our tongues dancing when someone next to us, clears their throat. I pull away from Sam, his eyes dilated and his lips wet from my kiss. I look over at our waitress and she smiles at us, her eyes crinkled with amusement. I throw some bills on the table and pull Sam up with me. 

"Thank you for the food, my boyfriend really enjoyed it." Sam shines and beams at me. The waitress chuckles and I pull Sam from the restaurant. 

...

Mysterious POV: 

I watch as they leave the diner, their voices cheerful but to far away to make out what they are saying. They get into their car and drive across the street to the cheap apartments. A vacancy sign dances above the building and I smile. Time to check in. 


	3. Poisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is poisoned by a vamp, how does Liam play into all of this? Will Sam be able to save him in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Supernatural or its characters 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

I shove open the hotel door and shoulder Dean through the entryway, his hand pressed against his throat, the blood seeping through the makeshift bandage. I lay him gently on the bed and he hisses, his hand gripping my arm. 

"I'm sorry. Lie back, I need to grab the first aid kit." Dean nods and settles onto our bed, his face pale. I throw things aside in my haste to find our first aid kit, mentally cussing myself out for not seeing that vamp in time. Dean pants on the bed, his body shaking. I finally find the kit and drop to my knees beside the bed. I peel the bandage aside and gasp. His flesh is torn, the edges jagged where the vamp sunk his teeth into him. I pop the top off the peroxide and pour a small amount into the wound. Dean snarls and tries to push me away. I sling my arm over his chest and pin him to the bed. 

"Fuck, it hurts." He swats at my arm but he is weak, his movements sluggish. 

"I need to clean the wound before I stitch it. You have to sit still before you bleed out." He settles underneath me, his breath puffing out in angry intervals. Once his wound is cleaned, I sterilize the needle and begin the messy work of knitting his flesh back together. He grunts and growls and calls me every name in the book but I don't mind. All that matters is stopping the bleeding and keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't get an infection. After I'm done, my hands are covered in his blood, my fingers sore from pinching his skin closed. He's passed out from the pain, his breathing shallow. I clean the blood from his skin and cut away his ruined t-shirt. He doesn't stir, his eyelids fluttering. I lean down and press a kiss to his lips. 

"I love you Dean." He snores softly, his body finally starting to relax. I bundle up his bloody clothes and ruined bandages and bundle them into a trash bag. I pull my cellphone from our duffel and it blinks at me, the red light signalling I've got missed calls. I cover Dean up with the sheet and grab my phone. I close the hotel door softly behind me and flick it open, seeing five missed calls from Bobby. I press call and tap my fingers as I wait for him to pick up. 

"Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you answer?" Bobby's voice crackles through the phone, his irritation filtering through. 

"We ran into a group of stray vamps. It was a bitch to get out of there. Dean got injured and I just finished sewing him up." Bobby's quiet on the other end, the faint static filling the silence. He murmurs quietly to someone else, his voice harsh. 

"Is Dean alright?" I can faintly hear Rufus scolding him. 

"So far he's alright. I'm going to keep an eye on him to make sure his wound doesn't fester. I'll keep you updated." Bobby sighs and the phone is passed over to Rufus. 

"Do you need us to come out there Sam? We can head out right away." Rufus sounds frantic, his voice tinged with worry. Out of the two of them Rufus is the mother hen, always fussing over Dean and I. 

"We'll be alright Rufus. I'll call you if we need backup." Rufus tsks and passes the phone back to Bobby. He yells for Rufus to go make him something to eat and I can hear Rufus throwing profanities at him and I chuckle. Those two never change. Bobby says a hurried goodbye and the line disconnects. I turn around to go back inside and nearly jump out of my skin. Liam stands behind me, a cheery smile on his face. 

"Hello again Sam. We need to talk." He grins and his teeth flash in the darkness, the sharp points gleaming like knifes. My blood runs cold and I step away, my hand instinctively reaching for my machete only to realize its inside on the table. Liam clucks his tongue and folds his hands behind his back. 

"I'm not here to hurt you or your brother. Like I said, we need to talk." I shift to the side and he follows my movements, his eyes like two sparkling pools of blue. I can feel the blade strapped to my leg and my fingers twitch. He sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose and motions towards my leg. 

"If you feel more secure talking with your blade then please do so. I'm in a hurry and this is a rather important matter." I unhook my knife and flick it up, shifting my legs into a fighting stance. 

"Talk. Who are you and what do you want?" Liam moves toward my door and pauses. 

"Can we talk inside? It sounds like your brother is in pain." I push Liam aside, momentarily unconcerned with a vamp behind me, and rush inside. Dean thrashes on the bed, his skin sweaty and flushed. I press my fingers to his forehead and yank my hand away, hissing when his my skin burns. Liam sits in the chair opposite of me, interlacing his fingers under his chin. 

"He's poisoned. The vamp that bit him, was anything abnormal about it?" Liam nods towards Dean's neck, his eyes narrowed. 

"He was strong but we've dealt with strong vamps before." I think about to the vamp who bit Dean, trying to recall anything that could help. "His eyes were an unusual color. Almost completely red." Liam nods and scratches his nose. 

"I can help. We will have our chat Sam but for now I'll help you save your brother." Liam pulls his phone out of his pocket and types out a quick message. 

"Call your friends, have them meet us here. They will watch over Dean while you help me get what we need to heal your brother." He stuffs his phone back into his jacket and smiles at me, his face open and friendly. 

"Why should I trust you?" His face grows serious and he twirls a lock of hair around his finger. 

"Because if you don't Dean will die." I swallow back my anger and look at Dean. His chest rises and falls rapidly, his breathing raspy. A thin sheen of sweat shines on his skin and I make my choice. I fire a quick text to Bobby and Rufus and turn back to Liam. 

"Fine. Tell me everything." Liam smiles at me and sits. My stomach churns with unease and worry as I listen to Liam spin his tale. 


	4. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus and Bobby show up to keep an eye on Dean while Sam and Liam try to find a cure. Sam learns more about Liam and finds it harder to dislike the beautiful man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Supernatural or its characters 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

Liam hums softly to himself, picking at his nails and watching me with an almost predatory look. I squeeze the excess water out of the sponge and gently dab at Dean's skin, hoping to somehow give him comfort. I try my best to ignore the beautiful man across from me, but I can feel his eyes on me. A loud rumble sounds from outside before the door swings open, Bobby and Rufus shoving across the threshold. Bobby takes one look at Liam and pulls out his gun, his eyes glittering dangerously in the darkened room. 

"Who the hell are you?" Rufus pushes past Bobby, sliding in beside me and pressing his fingers to Dean's skin. Liam smiles, his teeth flashing. Rufus stiffens beside me, his hand gripping the knife strapped to his belt. I drop the sponge and grab Bobby's arm, pushing his weapon down. He looks at me like I'm crazy, his mouth dropping open. 

"Liam's a friend. He's going to help us save Dean." Liam looks at me, his lips curling up at the word friend. His tongue flicks out to wet his lips and he tilts his head. Rufus relaxes slightly, his attention shifting to Dean. 

"We don't make friends with vamps Sam, we hunt them." Rufus tsks, his voice disapproving. He dabs at Dean's flushed skin, his eyes hard. Bobby holsters his gun but doesn't take his eyes off Liam. I push between Liam and Bobby, holding my hands up to try to placate some of the deadly tension filling the room. 

"I'm not here to cause trouble, in fact I'm here to try to put a stop to the increase of vampires being turned." Bobby scoffs, his face incredulous. 

"Why would you care about vamps turning people?" Liam taps his fingers against the table, his eyes flicking to me. 

"It's a long story and right now we don't have the time for it. I need you stay with Dean while we get what we need to heal him." Bobby frowns, his eyes narrow as he studies Liam. Dean gasps and opens his eyes. I push past Bobby and drop down beside him. His eyes are glassy and he wheezes for air. I grip his hand and brush a lock of hair from his face. 

"Sammy." Dean gasps and closes his eyes, his breathing growing raspy. Rufus shares a look with Bobby and nods, communicating silently. 

"We'll stay with Dean." My shoulders slump, releasing some of their tension. Bobby whirls on Liam, his eyes hard. 

"You do anything to Sam and there won't be a rock for you to hide under that we won't find you." Liam looks at me, his face softening. 

"I'll protect Sam with my life." His eyes shine with sincerity and my heart thumps against my ribs. Bobby frowns, looking between us, his face curious. I look away first, guilt filling me. Dean is laying here fighting for his life and I'm sharing something with Liam. I press a kiss to Dean's forehead, uncaring what Bobby and Rufus think. I grab my duffel, my weapons and supplies ready to go. 

"I'll be back as soon as I can." I grab the keys to the impala and cast one last look at Dean, my heart filled with worry. Liam follows me out to the car, his usual banter gone, his face unreadable. I start the car and turn towards Liam. 

"Time for you to tell me more about who you are." Liam grimaces, his beautiful face darkening. He fiddles with the buttons on his coat and nods. 

"I'm from New York. I come from a prestigious vampire family and we control almost everything in New York." Liam frowns, his eyes looking out the window as we drive silently through the night. 

"My father was turned by the original vampire, the alpha. He met my mother and fell in love. He didn't turn her for many years, wanting to have children of his blood." I startle, surprised to hear that any vampire was able to resist the bloodlust like that. Liam taps his fingers on the door, his face blank. 

"I have a large family, four brothers and three sisters. I'm the youngest of our nest." He smiles wistfully, as if drawn into a happy memory. 

"How did you father manage to fight the bloodlust for so long?" I pause, briefly wondering if that's a rude question to ask. Liam grows quiet, his lips quirking into a small smile. 

"Vampires mate for life. My father knew my mother was the one for him when he saw her. That overpowered everything." He turns to look at me, his eyes unreadable. "When you find the one your meant to be with, you can feel it in here." He touches his chest, his hand splayed out over his heart. 

"When I was four, my father turned my mother and they rule New York together, the greatest power couple." He frowns, his eyes hardening. 

"Everything was perfect, we were a happy family. At least I thought we were. My sister decided to break away from our family, to leave on her own." His face grows unbearably sad and I want to reach out and comfort him. 

"My mother begged her to stay, she said it was to dangerous out there for a single vampire. She left anyways." Liam grips his coat, his knuckles turning white from the force. "We didn't hear from her for years, not until word reached us of what she'd done." I reach out and grip his hand, unable to stand the tension any longer. Liam startles, his eyes glowing in the darkness. He squeezes my hand. 

"She'd been feeding on other vampires, draining them dry and turning humans and having them do the same." I keep my eyes on the road, acutely aware of how intimate the air around us feels. 

"Why would she do that? Isn't she half human like you?" Liam nods, his hand burning in mine. 

"Why is she draining other vamps and turning humans?" I'm trying to connect the pieces but I'm still drawing a blank.

"The information we've received is that she's amassing an army to overthrow my parents and take New York for herself as her own personal feeding grounds." I look at Liam, my shock clear on my face. He grips my hand, his fingers interlacing with mine.

"She was furious that my father wouldn't turn her fully. She hated having any human blood in her veins. I didn't know that's why she had left, not until my parents sat me down and tasked me with finding her." He frowns, his plump lips twisting.

"Why wouldn't he turn her?" Liam shrugs, his grip tightening. 

"They weren't sure how the transformation would take, us being half human and half vampire. He didn't want to risk our lives." I nod, mentally cataloging that for later. 

"My other siblings and I are happy with our lives, we love the freedom we have from being half human but also enjoy the perks of being half vampire." Liam smiles, his shoulders relaxing slightly. 

"Are you close with your family?" Liam nods, his face brightening. 

"Yes. I miss them terribly but I also understand why I was tasked with finding her." He looks out the window again, his eyes growing sad. 

"If you're the youngest, why were you the one chosen to find her?" Liam looks over at me, a sad smile twisting his lips. 

"Because she's my twin." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story please leave a review :)


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Liam get the antidote for Dean, but Liam has some confessions of his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Supernatural or its characters 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

Liam sits beside me, his shoulders stiff and a pair of binoculars in his hands. He watches the warehouse, his lips moving silently as if memorizing information. I take this opportunity to study him, the curve of his jaw, the tilt of his nose and his plump lips. My heart stutters in my chest and I quickly look away, guilt blanketing me. His lips curl into a smile as if aware that I was staring at him. My face burns and I quickly look out my window, surveying our surroundings. We're in a deserted parking lot, spying on a small warehouse with guards patrolling every ten minutes. Liam drops his binoculars and pinches the bridge of his nose, his face pinched. 

"What's wrong?" He sighs and closes his eyes, holding up a finger to indicate silence. 

"She's not here. All I can sense is a faint lingering pull. As long as we're careful it should be safe enough to go in and get the supplies we need." He looks at me, a small smile curving his lips. 

"Who isn't here?" Liam digs through his bag, ignoring my question. 

"You stay here, I'll get what we need." He pulls a handgun from his bag and slides it into his belt. I grab his shoulder and he spins around in his seat, gripping my jaw and pressing his lips to mine. Just the faintest brush of his mouth to mine but my heart races in my chest, thumping against my ribs. I blink, stunned and unable to move away.

"It's safer for me to go alone. I'll be back." He smiles shyly at me and presses a small kiss to my cheek before sliding from the car and disappearing into the darkness. I grip the steering wheel, my mind racing. I touch my lips, my skin tingling from where he kissed me. Dean flashes through my mind and I thump my head on the steering wheel. 

"Fuck." I can't believe I let Liam kiss me, I'm with Dean. Dean who is currently fighting for his life and here I am, kissing strange men in his impala. I'm pulled from my inner turmoil and jump when Liam slides in beside me, his hair wet from the misting rain. He holds up a box and grins at me, his eyes sparkling. He looks beautiful, his hair sticking to the curve of his jaw and the aristocratic slope of his cheek bones. I lean forward, as if drawn by an invisible cord. Liam touches my cheek, his fingers cold from the rain. My phone rings, pulling me from the madness that fills my mind. I quickly slide away from Liam, trying to put distance between us. He sighs softly, his eyes watching me with heated longing. I grab my phone, my heart racing. 

"Yeah, Bobby." His voice filters through the speaker and I rub my face. 

"You better hurry, Dean isn't doing so hot." I shove the phone into the cup holder and start the impala, peeling out of the parking lot. 

"We're coming back now. Do what you can to help him Bobby." I disconnect the call, my fingers trembling. Liam grips my hand, interlacing his fingers with mine and squeezes softly. 

"We'll make it back in time Sam. I won't let Dean die." I look at Liam, his words soothing something deep inside me. 

"Thank you." He smiles brightly, his teeth flashing in the darkness. My heart thumps unevenly and I have to look away. 

"Why are you helping us? Vamps and hunters don't usually like to work together." He shrugs, his eyes watching the trees blur past. 

"I need help dealing with my sister and you two are the best hunters I've heard of." His eyes are haunted, his face sad. I don't press further, unable to make him say the words. I squeeze his hand, hoping to somehow give comfort. He smiles briefly at me, his eyes curiously wet. 

"So you want our help with your sister?" Liam nods once, a sharp jerk of his head. He grows quiet, his fingers tapping against the door.

"You and Dean are close." It's more of statement than a question and I nod. 

"We pretty much only had each other growing up, our dad always away on a hunt." Liam is quiet, his expression curious. 

"When did you become more than brothers?" His voice is a whisper, almost hesitant. I stare out at the road in front of us, running through excuses in my head. I settle on the truth. 

"I almost died two years ago. It changed things and we realized we cared about each other." Liam stiffens, turning to look at me. 

"You almost died?" He gasps, horrified. I can't help but chuckle, amused that he finds that part to be horrifying.

"We were hunting a werewolf. It almost got the best of me." I release his hand and instantly miss the warmth of his touch. I pull aside my shirt, revealing the long, jagged scar from where the beast ripped my throat open. Liam gasps, his eyes hard. He tentatively touches the puckered skin, his fingers brushing over my throat. 

"The beast, it's dead?" His voice is low and I shiver. He quickly pulls up my collar, hiding the scar from view. 

"Dean took it down." Liam grips my hand, his fingers like a vise. 

"Good." He hisses the word, his eyes burning. I should pull my hand away, put more distance between us but I can't. Something draws me to Liam and I can't explain what. I just know that I want to keep holding his hand. 

...

I slam the car in park and jump out, barely managing to close the door in my haste. Liam is close behind me, his steps quiet. I shove open the door and hurry to Dean's side, dropping to my knees and gripping his sweaty hand. He thrashes in the bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Liam sits at the table and begins to quickly put together an antidote, his fingers seeming to blur as he works. Rufus and Bobby sit on the other side of Dean, their faces matching sets of concern. 

"Is that damn medicine ready yet?" Bobby barks at Liam, his eyes anxiously watching Dean struggle to breathe. Liam holds up a vial of bright golden liquid, it's stench filling in the room. He moves to my side, his hand briefly brushing my shoulder. 

"Hold him up and open his mouth. This stuff is foul but it'll destroy the poison." I lift Dean up, holding him tight in my arms and Bobby holds his mouth open. We watch as Liam pours the antidote down his throat and Dean swallows, his face screwed up in disgust. I hold his trembling body in my arms and press a kiss to his hair. After what feels like an eternity, his body stills, his chest rising steadily as he starts to breathe easier. Rufus hugs Bobby, the two burly men embracing lovingly. 

"I need a smoke. I'll be outside if anyone needs me." Liam pulls a cigar case from his pocket and closes the door quietly behind him. I brush Dean's cheek, my fingers dancing over his stubble. I look after Liam, my heart conflicted. I gently lay Dean on the bed and stand up, wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans. I follow him outside and find him leaning against the wall, a stinky cigar in his hand. I wave a hand in front of my face and make a gagging sound. 

"Those things stink." Liam tilts his head, smiling at me. He drops the cigar and stubs it out with his shoe. He tosses the rest of them in a garbage can and brushes his hands together. 

"Now they're in the garbage." My lips pull down in a frown. 

"You didn't have to get rid of them just because I don't like them." He grins briefly before shoving his hands in his coat pockets. 

"Anyways, thank you for saving Dean." Liam looks away, his face unreadable.

"I would do anything you asked of me Sam." He whispers, his voice heavy. He rakes his hand through his hair and turns to face me, his face surprisingly serious. 

"I need to tell you something Sam. Just, please listen without interrupting." I fold my arms and nod. 

"I told you how vampires mate for life. When you find your mate, you can feel it here." He touches his chest, his fingers splayed out. 

"I feel it here Sam, the first time I saw you, I felt it." He looks up at me, his face open and honest. I stand frozen, my mind whirling. 

"You mean, you think I'm your..mate?" The word sounds funny coming out of my mouth and I shift, unable to stand still. Liam nods, his eyes wide and vulnerable. 

"I feel it every time I look at you." He grips his chest, his eyes begging me to understand. He steps closer, slowly raising his hand to cup my jaw. I can't explain it but I'm also drawn to Liam, as if some internal cord, links us together. 

"I don't know what you want me to say. I'm with Dean." He frowns and leans up, brushing his lips across my cheek. 

"Do you feel it Sam?" He touches my chest, the warmth from his hand, seeping through my shirt. I nod, unable to lie to him about this. He smiles shyly, his beautiful eyes shinning with happiness. 

"I want you to think about it. I know you love Dean but I can't ignore the connection we have." His voice is so damn sad. He kisses the side of my mouth, his breath fanning over my face. I can feel myself falling, losing myself in the deep swirl of his eyes. His lips brush against mine, a feather light caress. The door swings open and Bobby storms out. I jump and swivel away from Liam, my heart pounding in my ears. 

"He's awake." I push past Bobby and hurry inside, Liam close behind me. Dean sits propped up in the bed, Rufus fussing over him. He looks up as I enter, a faint smile on his face. 

"Hey Sammy." His smile falls away as he looks past me, his eyes zeroing in on Liam. He pushes to the edge of the bed, his movements sluggish. 

"What the hell is he doing here?" He glares at Liam, his green eyes regaining some of their brightness. I sit down beside him and push him back on the bed, mindful of his injury. 

"He helped me save you." Liam smiles at Dean, flashing his teeth and Dean bristles, reaching for his gun. 

"He's a vamp Sam!" I grab his gun and shove Dean backward, keeping myself between them. Dean looks at me as if I betrayed him. 

"He's a friend and he just saved your life. I won't let you kill him Dean." Liam brushes his hand against my back, whispering a quiet thank you. Dean watches the moment, his eyes narrowed. Rufus pushes him back against the pillows, his hand pressing on his shoulder. 

"Fine. Fill me in on what's happened." Dean grumbles, his eyes watching us. I sit beside him, pressing my thigh against his as I fill him in on what he's missed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story please leave a review :)


	6. Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Dean what he's learned from Liam. How will Dean take the news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Supernatural or its characters 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

Bobby and Rufus decide to get the room next to ours, not wanting to leave until Dean is back to full health. Liam has a room across the parking lot and I feel better knowing that they are close. Dean sits against the headboard, cleaning his gun and watching me out of the corner of his eye. I click away on my laptop, looking up information on Liam's family. A faint thud sounds from the room next to us followed by quiet grunts. I share an amused look with Dean and he sticks out his tongue, mimicking throwing up. I turn the music up on my laptop and it thankfully drowns out the grunts from the couple next door. Dean sits aside his gun and looks at me, his eyes questioning. 

"Tell me more about the vamp." I frown and swivel in my chair. He holds up his hands and shakes his head. "Fine, sorry. Tell me more about Liam." He grimaces, as if the mere mention of his name leaves a sour taste in his mouth. I twist my pen between my fingers, unsure if I should mention the mate thing to Dean. I don't want to think about it now but I feel like I'm somehow guilty if I don't tell him. I drop my pen and sit beside him on the bed, gripping his hand. 

"I'm going to tell you something but I don't want you to get angry, or upset." Dean's eyes narrow, his fingers interlacing with mine. 

"What is it?" I lean closer to him, bumping his forehead with mine. He grins briefly, before leaning back and staring into my eyes. 

"Liam seems to think I'm his..mate." The word twists past my lips, still sounding foreign in my mouth. Dean frowns, his brow creasing. "He told me he feels a connection to me. He wants to be with me." Dean is silent, his eyes searching my face for something. 

"Do you feel it?" I blush and look away, unable to meet his gaze. Dean curses and grips my jaw, his fingers almost bruising. 

"Sam, talk to me." Despite his grip, his voice is soft and uncertain. 

"I don't know what I feel. I'm honestly still trying to wrap my mind around all of this." Dean presses his forehead to mine, closing his eyes. 

"Do you love me Sammy?" His breath ghosts over my lips, his mouth so close. I grip his thigh, feeling his warmth through the denim. 

"You know I love you Dean." He brushes his nose against mine, his eyes searching my face. 

"I love you so damn much Sammy." Dean presses closer, tilting my head back and pressing his lips to mine. I grip his hip, sliding my fingers under the material of his shirt. He presses closer, trailing his hand down to grip my throat. His tongue brushes against my lips and I part eagerly beneath him, sucking his tongue into my mouth. He pushes closer to me, his chest bumping into my shoulder and I fall back. Dean leans down over me, his tongue licking into my mouth. His hands make quick work of my shirt, slipping the buttons out and pushing it open to expose my chest. 

"You're breathtaking." Dean kisses down my jaw, his tongue flicking out to tease the spot he so roughly gripped earlier. I tangle my hands in his hair, yanking softly when he bites down on my nipple, his teeth pressing into my skin. His hand trails down my stomach, dipping in to trace my navel. My cock aches and I press up against Dean, searching for any kind of release. He chuckles and teases the button of my jeans. 

"Do you want me to touch you Sam?" My body is on fire, my blood roaring in my ears. I quickly nod, surprised my head doesn't flop off my shoulders. Dean slips his fingers under my waistband and I surge up to meet his fingers. 

"So eager." Dean flicks my nipple with his tongue and I hiss when his fingers wrap around my cock.

"Dean, please." He obliges, stroking my skin with purposeful fingers. I thrust up to meet him, my head thrown back when a loud, incessant pounding sounds at the door. 

"Ignore it." I beg, my words coming out in pants. Dean smirks and forces his tongue into my mouth, his hand jerking my cock faster. The banging sounds again, more annoying than last time. My spine tingles and I surge up to meet his hand. 

"Open up, we need to talk." Liam's muffled voice sounds through the door and Dean pauses, his hand slick with my come. He drops his head to my shoulder, sinking his teeth into my throat. I hiss and grab his ass, digging my nails into the denim. 

"Coming, give me a minute." Dean chuckles against my skin, his teeth tearing into my throat. He finally releases me and leans up on his elbows. 

"Not yet, but you will soon." He whispers, his breath fanning over my swollen lips. He kisses me once more, his touch forceful and I moan, my cock aching for the release it was denied. Dean stands up, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt. He holds out his hand and I take the offering, blushing when I realize he tore my shirt in his haste. Dean's cock presses against his jeans and I lick my lips, wishing we had time to play some more. 

"Take care of that, I'll be out in a moment." I grab a new shirt and open the door. Liam leans against the frame, a frantic look on his face. He looks me over, his eyes hardening. 

"You're bleeding." He traces the mark Dean left and pulls back a red finger. I watch as he sticks it in his mouth, his tongue flicking against the digit. He leans closer, pressing against me and touches his lips to my skin. I shudder and jump as if electrocuted. His tongue licks my skin, lapping up the stray blood. I know I should pull away, do something, but I'm rooted in spot, unable to force myself to move away from Liam.

"You taste amazing Sam." Liam purrs, his voice muffled. My eyes close, pleasure overwhelming every other sense. His hand trails down my bare chest, his fingers silky against my skin. I hesitantly clasp his head, my fingers stroking through his silky hair. The door next to us opens and I can hear Rufus and Bobby bickering. I jump, remembering where we are and why this is a bad idea. I gently push Liam away, a faint pang in my chest when hurt flashes across his face. He smooths his expression and smiles brightly at me. I step aside to let him in and quickly pull on the shirt I grabbed. I smile briefly, realizing its Dean's shirt. Rufus and Bobby follow me inside and sit at the table, casting uneasy glances at Liam. I sit on the bed, Liam sitting softly beside me, peeking shyly at me under his lashes. Dean exits the bathroom, a towel working through his wet hair. He takes one look at Liam sitting so close to me and grabs him by his shirt, hauling him off the bed. 

"Dean!" I grab his fist, prying Liam free from his grip. He glares briefly at me before training his gaze on Liam. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Dean practically growls at him, his eyes flicking to me before settling on Liam. 

"Sam promised your help. I'm here to discuss the details." Liam straightens his shirt, his cheeks flushed with anger. I push Dean back, letting Liam have some breathing room. I faintly register Liam brushing his hand across my back before I'm pulled away from him. Dean glowers at Liam, his eyes flashing dangerously. 

"Okay! Let's all calm down and take a breath. We have business to discuss." Rufus makes a slashing motion with his hand and Dean rolls his eyes. He pulls me along with him and sits on the bed opposite of the one I was sitting on with Liam. 

"Right. It all started..." We listen intently as Liam fills everyone else in on what's going on. I catch Liam looking at me and Dean glowering beside me, his hand tracing circles on the small of my back. I rub my temples, this is going to be a long hunt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story please leave a review :)


	7. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Liam have a sort of heart to heart and come to a tentative understanding about Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

We've been on the road for over a week now, Dean brooding silently behind the wheel of the impala and Liam tapping his fingers against the glass of the window. The tension in the car is so thick I could cut it with a knife. Rufus and Bobby left a few days ago to follow-up some tips on the vamp we're hunting, meanwhile we follow the pull Liam is feeling. I know Dean thinks he is just stringing us along, that he has some nefarious plot up his sleeve but I trust Liam. I can't explain it but it's like I can sense the truth in his words and actions. Dean pushes the box of cassettes over to me and I look over, pulled from my musings. 

"It's too damn quiet in here. Pick one and play it." He casts a glance back at Liam before focusing back on the road. I dig through the box, looking for something to fill the almost unbearable silence. The hairs on the back of my neck stands up and I feel the warm rush of Liam's breath by my ear. 

"Pick that one please." He points at a slow ballad and I shiver, my heart racing from the close proximity. Dean glances at us before turning away, the muscles in his jaw clenched. I slide the cassette in the player and the slow, emotional notes fill the car, seeming to calm Liam's anxious tapping. Dean relaxes slightly, as if he can't help but be soothed by the music. I notice a sign up ahead, blinking about vacant rooms. 

"Let's stop for the night, start fresh in the morning." Dean nods and turns off for the exit with the blinking hotel. I rub my eyes and sigh, ready for a good nights sleep. 

...

Liam is in the bathroom washing up before bed as he calls it, Dean is finishing cleaning his guns and I'm searching the internet, looking for any signs of strange vamp activity. Rufus and Bobby called to check in an hour ago, they plan to meet up with their tipster in the morning. Liam opens the door and my jaw drops. His tan chest on full display for me and I swallow loudly. He catches me looking and a faint blush stains his cheeks, smiling shyly at me. I quickly look away, urging my cock to stand down. I mean, seriously? I'm in a hotel with my lover/brother and a man who I am undeniably attracted to that says I'm his destined mate. This is so fucked up. I close my laptop and grab some clothes and a towel, careful not to touch Liam as I move past him towards the bathroom. 

"I'm going to take a shower before I crash. Behave." I don't specify who I'm talking to, hoping they both heed my warning. The door closes softly behind and I flip the lock, listening at the door for a moment to make sure that they didn't start pummeling each other. Relieved to only hear silence, I turn on the shower and step under the warm spray, letting it wash over me and relaxing for the first time all week. 

...

Liam's POV: 

I fiddle with my bags, stuffing my clothes that I wore today, inside a pouch. Dean sits quietly at the table, cleaning his weapons and I listen for Sam in the shower. I know he is safe and I shouldn't worry but I can't help it. My father always said when I found my destined mate that I would be attuned to everything about them. I guess listening to his heartbeat while he showers and the faint inhale and exhale of his breathing counts. I'm content to listen to Sam's movements, when Dean sits his gun down and swivels to face me. 

"Why? Why Sam?" I could pretend to not understand what he's asking but that wouldn't be fair and despite everything, I don't hate Dean. 

"I don't know. We don't choose our destined mates, fate does." Dean scoffs and picks up his gun. "I do know, that I love Sam and I want to make him happy, see him smile, hold him in my arms." I sigh wistfully and turn towards the bathroom, towards my heart. Dean sets his gun down, tapping his fingers as he gathers his thoughts. 

"Sam and I love each other. We've always been there for each other and I wont let him go." I nod, understanding the words and the emotions behind them. I also don't want to let Sam go and I plan to fight tooth and nail to have him by my side. 

"For whatever strange reason, Sam cares about you. I don't know the depth or the reasoning behind it but he does." Dean grips the gun, his eyes glued on the weapon, as if afraid to look at me. "I want him to be happy over everything else, to live to a ripe old age and for him to smile everyday." 

"Even if he chooses me?" Dean grits his teeth but nods. 

"Even if he chooses you. Be warned though, I'm not giving Sam up without a fight. I know we are meant to be together, I can feel it here." He touches his chest, his fingers splayed over his heart. I can hear the faint thudding of it in his chest, not as attuned to it as I am Sam's. I smile briefly. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Sam is worth any challenge, any sacrifice." Dean finally looks at me, his green eyes filled with determination. A sort of understanding flows between us and I turn towards the bathroom, hearing the squeak of the nobs as the water stops. I saw Sam only minutes ago and yet my heart races, thumping with love and excitement at seeing his face, hearing his heart, smelling his intoxicating aroma. 

"Promise me one thing?" Perhaps sensing our time alone is coming to an end, Dean opens up once more. 

"Promise me, that whatever happens, you'll keep Sam safe." As if he needed to ask. I nod regardless and hold out my hand, offering to shake on it. Dean grimaces but takes my hand, his skin warm beneath mine. 

"I swear it on my life." The door opens behind me and I quickly sit back on the bed, thankful for my enhanced speed. Sam looks at us, drying his hair slowly with his towel. 

"Everything okay in here?" His skin glistens from the shower and I want to lick each drop away with my tongue. I nod silently and go back to digging through my duffel, my mind swirling around Dean's words. Soon enough it's time for bed and I curl underneath the blankets, thankful that the room has three beds, unsure if I could stand to see Dean holding Sam all night. I close my eyes and sleep finds me quickly, the even thumping of Sam's heartbeat filling my head and when I dream, it is of Sam whispering the words I so desperately want to hear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story please leave a review. :)


End file.
